


Unconsolable

by Abyssia



Series: Branches of Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by nightmares and plagued by worries, Takumi can't seem to deicide if he needs to push Kamui away or pull her ever closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconsolable

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought maybe writing some one-shots for my husbands would be a good idea. But then I started to get more and more chapter ideas so some might stay one-shots, others might get more chapters.  
> Also Xander is another one of my faves, but he already has two fics of his own, so he won't be in this series, I don't think it would be fair. 
> 
> but for now have my first Husband, Angry Screaming Pineapple.

“Aw…he’s asleep again…” Kamui said, looking at her husband affectionately. He was sound asleep on their shared bed, sprawled and still like he always was. She reached out a hand to try and rouse him awake like she usually did, but something stopped her. She saw him twitch violently, his mouth contorting and his hands moving in a brief erratic burst. He mumbled something, tossed a bit harder and then made a noise that sounded like he was in pain.

“Takumi!” Kamui cried out, falling to her knees and shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

Suddenly Takumi burst back into consciousness, his eyes still looking somewhere far beyond the world where they both still resided.

He sat up straight, hardly seeming to notice Kamui pulling gently on his shirt.

“Takumi. Takumi, can you hear me?” A horrible thought entered her mind. The last time he had been this strange and unresponsive, he had been possessed, and he had tried to kill her.

He looked at her, his eyes still distant and blank. “…Kamui?” Finally, some recognition entered his face as his eyes focused on her. “You’re…alive…” he said, reading a hand to touch her cheek.

“Yes, I am, I’m fine.” She assured, taking his hand gently in hers.

Despite the reassurance, Takumi’s face contorted in a mix of anger and sadness.

“No…” Takumi stood up abruptly, brushing past her to start pacing the room. He started running his hands though his pale sandy brown bangs, his impossibly long ponytail threatening to fall loose.

“Takumi,” Kamui asked, standing up and walking towards him.

“I’m fine just…” He grimaced, not letting himself look at her. “Just give me some space, okay?”

Kamui nodded and obliged, staying just as far away from him as she could stand. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“…yeah.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. During wartimes, it’s not surprising—”

“I know I know. The stress and all that, you’ve told me before.” He rounded on her slowly, his face still down-cast and conflicted. Kamui glided up to him, placing a hand on his cheek and trying to meet his eyes.

“You can always talk to me, it’s alright.”

Takumi shook his head. “I’m sorry I…I really don’t want to talk about this…”

Kamui nodded, letting her hand fall from his cheek to his shoulder. “That’s fine, just tell me if there’s anything I can do for you.”

Takumi remained silent for a few moments, his eyes staring off into that invisible void. “Kamui.” He said solemnly, looking up to meet her eyes.

“Yes?”

“I…I need you to promise me something.”

“What is it?”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and steeling himself. “If there’s a world where I raised a hand against you, please promise me that you’d kill me to stop me.”

“Takumi…” Kamui said, her throat growing tight.

“Please, promise me that you would, no matter what happened.”

Kamui clung to him just a little harder, a single tear falling and soaking into his shirt. “I…I promise.” Kamui said gently, pulling her fingers through his soft hair and holding him close.  She knew that she meant what she said, and that is what hurt the most. She knew that if he turned, if perhaps that dark force had been unshakeable, she would be the one to stop him. Because she loved him, she wouldn’t allow him to become a monster like that.

But even then, the idea of killing Takumi, her beloved, sweet Takumi. That thought sent an icy blade straight through her heart.

“Thank you,” He breathed, clinging to her shirt, his face pressed against her neck. “Kamui…I—” His voice broke a little, jagged emotions still coursing through him uncontrollably.

“Shh…” She soothed, “you don’t need to say anything more.”

“I—I’m sorry…I just feel so pathetic.”

“Don’t be. It was just a nightmare. I know you’d never actually do anything to hurt you.”

“Yes, but I might. When…when I was being controlled…” He shuddered, pressing himself even closer to his beloved. “I don’t remember anything that I did…I know that I hurt you then and—”

“Don’t worry about that. Azura was able to ward the evil, and you’re fine now.”

Takumi jerked back suddenly, facing her with a truly distressed expression on his face. “But—but what if—!”

Kamui took that moment to silence his hysteria with her mouth on his. It took only a few moments for his grunts of protest to become soft moans of pleasure. Takumi was never able to resist her, as she knew exactly how to make him crumble under her fingertips.

“Kamui…” He whispered, knotting his hands in her hair. “I’ll make sure to make you happy. I promise.”

Kamui smiled, holding him tightly in return. “You don’t need to worry yourself so much. I’ll be here to support you, so you don’t need to bear this all on your own, okay?”

Takumi didn’t respond, he just pressed his face against her neck again, trying to keep his hands from trembling.

“You slept through the afternoon, how about you and I just go to bed now?”

Takumi shook his head, “Now that you’re here I…I don’t want to go to sleep so soon…”

Kamui pulled away, one hand lingering on his cheek. “You’re exhausted Takumi. I can tell that you haven’t been sleeping well. Let me help.”

He looked at her for a few moments, staring before he finally decided to agree. “Alright…as long as you…as long as…”

Kamui smiled, “of course I'm going to stay with you, now don’t you worry.” Kamui then moved forward and kissed him gently and briefly on the lips again. Having to fight out of his grip again as he wanted to prolong the kiss.

“Not now Takumi. When you’re more rested and feeling better, I promise.”

“You’d better,” Takumi said with a pout.

“Now when have I ever broken a promise.”

“You’re right,” he said, with a slight bitterness tinging his voice. “You always keep your promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really mad at the writers because in Takumi’s Dialogue and Xander’s they both allude to how they get killed by Kamui in their opposite routes?!!? How dare they!?!?!? I played birthright first, I married takumi and killed Xander. Played birthright, married Xander and Killed Takumi!!  
> I can’t win!!!!  
> But at least in the true route they both win an Kamui just starts a harem. :P


End file.
